Pelangi di matamu
by choco19
Summary: Dikala rasa kian membuncah dan tak dapat untuk dibendung maka akan meluap rasa itu dengan hal yang tak pernah disangka-sangka, baik tindakan maupun dengan sepenggal kata dan mungkin sedikit teka-teki bila tak pandai menerka dari maksud tersembunyi, yah kurang lebih seperti itulah. Sama halnya dengan cerita dua insan ini yang sibuk menerka dan yang sibuk mencoba menyampaikan maksud.


Dikala rasa kian membuncah dan tak dapat untuk dibendung maka akan meluap rasa itu dengan hal yang tak pernah disangka-sangka, baik tindakan maupun dengan sepenggal kata dan mungkin sedikit teka-teki bila tak pandai menerka dari maksud tersembunyi, yah kurang lebih seperti itulah. Sama halnya dengan cerita dua insan ini yang sibuk menerka dan yang sibuk mencoba menyampaikan maksud.

(MidoxTaka) (Songfic, dengan lagu Jamrud-Pelangi di Matamu-)

* * *

 _30 menit kita disini  
tanpa suara  
dan aku resah  
harus menunggu lama ..  
kata darimu  
_

Diujung jalan perempatan dikampus terdapat kafe mungil yang klasik namun didalamnya terdapat interior yang begitu memanjakan mata tak seklasik dan tak sesederhana pada tampilan luarnya, namun kita tak akan bahas mengenai kafe tersebut, kita akan melihat deret bangku paling belakang dan pojok kiri dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap jalan raya, ada objek berambut hitam belah tengah sedang merasakan gusar kentara dengan gestur tubuhnya yang sesekali tidak bisa diam. Sedangkan dihadapannya sang lawan bicara hanya tengah memerhatikan dan sesekali menghela napas, semakin membuat objek tersebut gelisah, ah perkenalkan sang objek berambut hitam itu bernama Takao Kazunari dan dihadapannya Midorima Shintaro.

'Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Shin-chan katakana? Apakah ini begitu penting dan masalah berat,? hingga ia tak seperti biasanya bahkan tak menanggapi candaanku' ia hanya memiliki praduga dan pertanyaan-tanyaan dibenaknya

"Eettoo….. Shin-chan"

"Diamlah Takao, aku sedang berfikir nodayo"

'berfikir-sih berfikir tapi gak sampe setengah jam juga kali bisa lumutan gegara bosen, lagian mau ngomongin apaan sih sampe susah gitu? Dasar wortel aneh' runtuk Takao dalam hati. Meski dongkol tetap saja ia penasaran dan khawatir akan kondisi ehmcalongebetannyaehm Midorima yang tak biasanya

 _mungkin butuh kursus  
merangkai kata,  
untuk bicara  
dan aku benci  
harus jujur padamu,  
tentang semua ini _

Midorima Shintaro anak fakultas kedokteran yang mengidap tsundere akut dan pengikut setia Oha-asa yang katanya pembawa berkah menjauhi nasib sial, anak dengan titel pintar ini kini tengah dilanda kebingungan, ia memaksa Takao untuk bertemu dengannya di kafe dekat kampus walau berbicaranya masih tsundere –aku mengajakmu bertemu hanya karena menurut Oha-asa cancer hari ini harus mengajak bicara scrorpio _nodayo_ , jadi ku ingatkan jangan salah paham ya _nodayo_ \- si Takao sih iya-in aja udah biasa dengernya, dan kini malah berakhir disini dengan diam-diaman macam ketemu mantan yang awkward _eh_?!

'Susah sekali sih mengungkapkannya nodayo,harus dimulai dari mana? ck mendokusai na~ aku benci situasi seperti ini nodayo' inner nya berteriak dan memohon petunjuk tapi yang dilihat adalah wajahnya tetap datar dan terkesan serius terlihat seperti orang depresi meski itu kenyataan nya yang dengan enggan dia akui.

 _jam dinding pun tertawa,  
karna ku hanya diam dan  
membisu  
ingin kumaki  
diriku sendiri, yang tak  
berkutik di depanmu _

Midorima menggulirkan bola matanya mencoba mencari objek lain untuk menetralkan degup jantung yang menggila hingga kelereng klorofil itu tertembuk pada jam dinding disudut atas kafe, ia melihat angka yang ditunjukan, seolah jam mengejek Midorima yang sedari terdiam hingga setengah jam berlalu namun dia diam masih membantu tanpa mengeluarkan suara selain kata untuk membuat Takao diam tadi dan itu juga sudah berlalu sejak lama sekali. Jujur saja ia benci situasi ini, tak biasanya ia seperti ini, tak berkutik karena suatu hal dan itu menyangkut akan manusia bernama Takao Kazunari, seolah kepintaran nya menguap begitu saja.

 _ada yang lain  
disenyummu  
yang membuat lidahku  
gugup tak bergerak  
ada pelangi  
di bola matamu  
dan memaksa diri  
tuk bilang  
"aku sayang padamu" _

Kini pikiran Midorima melanglang buana, membuat Takao khawatir

"chan…chan..Shin-chan? Oi….OOIII SHIN-CHAN WORTEL" Takao berteriak lantaran Midorima bengong membuat Takao berfikir bahwa Midorima kesambet setan gagu.

"Urusai na… Takao suaramu mengganggu _nodayo_ dan apa-apaan panggilanmu tadi?!" protes Midorima setelah sukses dibangun paksa dari lamunannya.

"Hehehe…habis kau dari tadi diam begitu" Takao nyengir namun hanya sebentar dan diganti dengan senyum lembut dan mata yang teduh ia berkata

"Shin-chan kalau kau ada masalah lebih baik ceritakan saja padaku, walau nantinya aku tak bisa membantu namun aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, setidaknya meringankan bebanmu dengan bercerita"

Selepas Takao berkata seperti itu, jujur saja ia merasa senang akan perhatian yang Takao berikan yang enggan dia akui secara verbal-maklum namanya juga tsundere akut-. Melihat senyum itu dan suara yang begitu sejuk didengar ia semakin bingung mengungkapkan apa yang dibenaknya saat ini. Setelah ia membersihkan tenggorokan dengan minuman yang sedari dia cuekin dan berdehem pelan ia memantapkan niatnya.

 _(seakan memaksa dan  
terus memaksa)_

mungkin Sabtu nanti  
kuungkap semua,  
isi di hati  
dan aku benci  
harus jujur padamu  
tentang semua ini ...

"Ehm…Takao besok, hari Sabtu pagi ditaman kota jam 09.00 pagi datang kesana _nodayo_ "

""Ehh… apa ini ajakan kencan?"

"Tentu saj…ehh bukan _nodayo_ Oha-asa bilang scorpio besok urutan terbawah jadi untuk penangkalnya harus jalan ketaman kota dengan cancer, jangan salah paham _nodayo_ " jawaban yang terlalu cepat dan dihiasi semburat merah tipis yang berusaha disembunyikan, tak luput dari _hawk eye_ Takao yang memang bertitel mata tajam.

"Are…bilang saja ingin ajak kencan sampai susah gitu ngomongnya, sampe lumutan aku nungguin!"

"Urusai… sudah kubilang bukan itu"

Sepanjang hari ini mereka malah habiskan dikafe dan berjalan pulang ketika senja menjemput dengan Takao yang masih menggoda sedangkan Midorima yang berusaha mati-matian mengelak.

 **END**

* * *

OMAKE

Sabtu yang dinantikan telah tiba dan Midorima yang kelewat antusias meski enggan diakui sudah datang 20menit sebelum janjian dimulai, alasannya sih mau berburu lucky itemnya yang kebetulan coklat. Padahal jalan sebelum ketaman kota juga ada konbini hanya lima menit dari rumah dan lucky item cancer adalah botol minum berwarna hitam, sedangakan coklat hanya alibi.

"Shin-chan? Apa aku telat?"

"…."

"Shin-c…"

"Untukmu" Tangan Midorima mengulurkan coklat dengan muka yang dipanglingkan namun disana terdapat rambatan semburat merah dari wajah hingga belakang leher.

"Eehhh…" Takao tidak merasa tidak terkejut dia terkejut dan menyangka Midorima sakit sampai ia menerima dan membalik bungkusan coklat itu dan dibelakangnya terdapat tempelan sticky note hijau dan tulisan tangan Midorima yang rapih, membuat sipenerima tersenyum manis dan mengangguk serta mencium pipi Midorima, yang saat ini terasa panas dan dihatinya ia merasa senang bahwa kini taka da beban lagi dihatinya. Mau tau apa yang ditulis sticky note tadi? Ini isi nya

'Takao kau adalah masalah buatku, sekarang kau harus berada disampingku terus, dan coklat ini adalah lucky item scorpio hari ini-jangan salah paham _nodayo_ kau hanya harus bertanggung jawab pada degup jantung ku ini'

Yah hanya Takao seorang yang mampu menerjemahkan perasaan tak kasat mata Midorima dan mengerti setiap baik verbal maupun nonverbal dari tindakannya.

 **A/N** : saya kembali dengan fic abal yang entah disebut layak atau tidak, dan maaf kalo ooc dan lainnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca-bila ada itu pun XD- cerita ini terinspirasi ketika mendengarkan lagu jamrud diyutub saat iseng tadi malem hehehe…


End file.
